Bug hunt
Bug hunting is an activity in Graal Classic which consists of catching a large variety of bugs, especially butterflies, that appear from nowhere and travel around Classic. Your objective is to catch them with the Bug Net, then sell them to the witch in Swamptown or keep them in your house as pets. There is a large variety of bugs and still new ones are being added. The fun of this activity is that some bugs are more valuable than others for their rarity, making it an enjoyable hunt. However, it gets pretty crowded with players around one bug trying to catch it. When catching your first bug, you will create a new folder in your inventory called Bugs, and there you can see all the bugs you've caught inside jars, and the amount you have of each. To sell them, you just gotta go with the witch inside the tree in Swamptown, show the jar with the bug you want to sell and accept the deal she offers. You should keep in mind that there are special offers; the witch will pay around 50% more for the bug she needs. This offer is different everyday, for example: Today she needs mantises, this means she will pay more for them than usual. Tomorrow she will need ladybugs, and so she will pay more for them than usual, mantises will be their usual price though. Each bug has a different price depending in its rarity. Every bug spawns uniquely, this means that some bugs will not spawn in dark places and others will; some will not spawn in cold places but others do. All this information can be found in the bugs library in Swamptown. Bugs Here is a list of all the bugs with their rarity, individual cost, and some common places to find them. Selling When you are ready to sell your bugs you have to go to Swamptown and visit the Witch in a small treehouse that is close to Swamptown's entrance. This witch will be making a kind of soup or potion in a big calderon. Speak to her and she will tell you the bug she will pay more for in that day. Afterwards, just set the bug you want to sell in your buttons by going to: Profile, inventory, bugs folder, x'' bug. Finally just tap the item so your character shows it and the witch will talk to you, asking if you want to sell all those bugs. *If you have 2 or more bugs, she will ask if you want to sell them all for ''x price; if you say no, then she will ask if you want to sell only one. *If you show the bug of the day, she will act excited and ask you if you want to sell them for a higher price than usual. *After selling any kind of bug, she will be mean and basically tell you to get out. Trivia *When the bugs were introduced to Graal, the emperor and blue morpho butterflies looked exactly the same. Later on they changed the emperor to a more detailed and better look. *To catch most of the butterflies is recommended to swing the net just when they are above your head, however, this will not work with bumblebees. *Bumblebees are the only hostile bugs in the game. *Cockroaches are the only who can do semi-perfect circular moves. *In winter, all bugs hibernate and will not spawn back with the exception of The Oasis. *Worms are the cheapest bugs in the game with a price of 1 gralat each. *Agrias is probably the rarest bug of all, however, the price isn't the highest, being beaten up by the bumblebees with a price of 87 gralats, plus bumblebees are way more common than Agrias. *There is a weird error where Mantises will spawn and automatically fly away and disappear without even touching a single bush first. *If a grasshopper gets stuck, it will vanish. *There is a weird error or probably in purpose where in Facebook Classic you will see some bugs a bit transparent or almost invisible, the reason is unknown.